Baby, I Need Your Lovin'
by Heatherlina
Summary: Late one night, Nick and Jess have the loft to themselves and rock out to some Motown. No plot, just a funny and romantic look into their new life as a couple. OS set after the S2 finale.


Summary: Late one night, Nick & Jess have the loft to themselves and rock out to some Motown. No plot, just a romantic and funny look into their life as a new couple. Set after the S2 finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl or the song lyrics used in this story.

AN: Many thanks to ladykarinsky and MayaLala for the advice and encouragement.

**Baby, I Need Your Lovin'**

_Maybe I can convince Jess to give me a massage tonight, _Nick thought as he stepped into the building's elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor. It was almost 2am but he rubbed his eyes vigorously and rolled his neck to work out the kinks. His head pounded and his arms ached from pouring drinks to a demanding and rowdy crowd all night. Nick barely had time for a break tonight. The only contact with Jess had been a quick text to say hi.

Those few hurried words weren't enough for him. With Jess, nothing ever was. His one and only. He yearned for her tender touch and her vivacious laugh when the real world forced him to leave the shelter of her embrace. Jess had no idea how beautiful she was to him. And yet, sometimes she made him so crazy he wanted to scream but all she would have to do is smile, bat those ocean blue eyes, and he'd surrender. Thinking of her and feeling her in his arms wiped away any traces of his irritated and grumpy mood.

When he reached their floor and stepped into the hallway, he overheard the sounds of a familiar Motown song. Nick looked all around suspiciously and wondered if the melodies were coming from their apartment. Nick pressed his ear to their door and heard Jess singing along at the top of her lungs. He smiled, quietly unlocked the door, and slowly entered, hoping to catch her in action.

He shook his head at the sight before him. Jess was dancing around the kitchen, singing "Aint No Mountain High Enough" with a wooden spoon and gathering various baking supplies from the cabinets. Nick doubted she knew how happy it made him that she willed herself to stay up that late, waiting for him to come home. She claimed it's when she got her best baking done, but he knew the truth. She couldn't fall asleep without him.

With her back to Nick, Jess sang with enthusiasm, too distracted by the volume to notice that she was no longer alone in the loft. As Nick watched Jess, his mind wandered to how lucky he was to have her. They definitely had a rollercoaster of a journey. Nick tiptoed his way closer and slipped his arms around her waist.

"How's it going there, Tammi Terrell?" he whispered into her ear.

"Nick, oh my god, I didn't even hear the door open." Jess yelped and jumped in surprise.

"Some pretty loud tunes you got going on, baby. I take it we're all alone?" Nick looked around for his other roommates but was glad to find just the two of them. After a grueling night at the bar, all he really wanted was to close his eyes and fall into Jess' arms. Sensing his lingering fatigue, she wrapped Nick into her arms and started kneading the knots in the back of his neck. Their life together was intertwined with simple yet unpredictable moments like this one. Letting his eyes shut, Nick saw flashes of another night holding Jess, so tight and genuine. Scared in the dark and cold California desert, clutching onto her for dear life. Jess insisted it was him who gave her the courage to wage war with that snarling coyote. He couldn't deny after their death defying encounter, it forced him to realize that it was him who needed her. She was the kind of girl he would come back for.

She brought her soft lips to Nick's insatiable mouth. Her hands clasped around Nick's neck and drew him in closer. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries and it drove Nick insane with hunger. His fingertips slid up and down her back with a renewed excitement, tugging at her apron's ties.

"I wouldn't want to distract you from the Betty Crocker thing but I can't keep my hands off of you. It was sexy watching you dance, really sexy. Like that sugar on your nose, teasing me, begging me to do this.…" Nick swiped his warm tongue over Jess' nose until there was no trace of the sweet confectioner's powder left. Jess bit her bottom lip and swayed her hips firmly and slowly against his own.

"Nick…" she whispered softly, her voice laced with desire. Groaning in pleasure, he squeezed her waist and pulled her to the throbbing effect she had on him. He knew just the spot on her neck that called out to be lapped and make her eyes roll back. Jess moaned and shivered in delight but released herself from his caress. _Just in time before the mixing bowls ended up being thrown onto the kitchen floor_, Jess laughed as she twirled around to the refrigerator.

"I will not be preoccupied by Nick Miller's lack of self control." Jess lovingly mocked, ignoring her own impulses to finish what she started.

"Look at what you're doing to me, woman. Jessica…you're in big trouble now. BIG trouble!" Nick jokingly warned. For so long he never felt that he did anything right. He once confessed that his life was incomplete, that he missed the feeling of being in love. The kind of love that inspires the finest version of yourself. The kind that takes your best intentions and turns them into something meaningful. Jessica Day walked into the loft with her sunshine and sweetness, and brought the epic love story he wished for. He fought his feelings for her, the urge to throw caution to the wind. One day it was longing looks into Jess' eyes and fighting passionately the next. It was a package deal that still made his heart race. It took time to get there but with Jess is where he belonged. He grew to trust her even though he was afraid of the unknown. She accepted him and made him believe that he deserved to be loved. Sometimes you win when you make different moves. Sometimes you win when you lay it all on the line. Jess taught him that.

"Promises, promises…" she sang over her shoulder and started remixing her neglected cupcake batter.

"So where did this come from?" Nick held up the album cover, distracting himself from the urge to chase her around the kitchen.

"I was on my way home from school and I drove past a garage sale. I stopped and this guy was selling these old records. Only $20 for the whole box." Jess raved about her bargain but when Nick started leafing through the cardboard box, he became less enthused about her purchase.

"20 bucks, Jess? He ripped you off! My grandpa played Motown records all the time. One call to Ma and we could've had them for free." Nick disapprovingly folded his arms in front of him, his eyes bugged out and scanned around for her bunny eared phone.

"Oh no, don't you even think about it." Jess dropped the bowl and marched right up to Nick, blocking his way.

"Ha! I'll use mine then. I'm calling Ma and getting those records! You can go get your money back. Damn it, where's my phone, Jess? " Nick dug his hands into his jean's pockets and struggled, finding them empty.

"Poor Nick, left his phone at the bar. You lose. Besides, I don't want my money back. I want that old box filled with stuff that we can make more memories with. Together." Jess knew that they were still trying to figure out their new couple dynamic. It wasn't just about proving a point to Nick and winning him over. Ever since they drove away from Cece's non-wedding, Jess felt the rush of excitement of being together and sharing objects, making this real and complete.

Knowing she was right, Nick's face immediately softened at Jess' reaction and nodded to his stubborn yet hopeless romantic girlfriend._ Fair enough Jess, you win,_ Nick thought to himself and reconsidered their newfound keepsake. When he looked closer, Nick was surprised to find that the contents all appeared to be in decent condition. Minimal scratches on the vinyl and some were still packaged in the plastic wrapping. Jess had scored some big names, Marvin Gaye, The Supremes, The Temptations, all the hit makers.

Nick found one album in particular and smirked. Hiding it before Jess could see, he walked into their newly combined bedroom and replaced the spinning record with his choice. When he dropped the needle and the voices of the Four Tops filled the loft, he rejoined Jess and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

"Nick, you don't dance." Jess reminded him as she undid her apron and slipped it off.

"With nobody but you." Nick locked his eyes with hers and lured her in close, holding her hand to his heart. He started singing along with the words, right into Jess' ear.

_**"Baby, I need your lovin'. I got to have all your lovin'.**_  
_**Some say it's a sign of weakness for a man to beg.**_  
_**Then weak I'd rather be if it means havin' you to keep.**_

_**Baby, I need your lovin'. I got to have all your lovin'."**_

"I like it, doll. It's catchy." Nick said in his best Chicagoan accent.

"You are quite the dancer, Mr. Pepperwood."

"And you're one hell of a woman, Miss Day." Nick replied as he dipped her dramatically and nailed her mouth with his. Nick's kisses always spread tingles throughout her entire body. There was a fiery passion she prayed for but with Nick, Jess cherished the kindness and thoughtfulness behind his little gestures. Their history is fueled by little gestures. Even from the first week they met, Nick was there for her, singing like a fool, the one song that would make her happy. Jess thought about that night, Candy Cane Lane, and so many others when Nick was in her arms, loving her and letting her into his whole heart. She poured all of her love into their kisses and showed Nick that she was there for him too.

As Jess started to lead them towards their bedroom, Nick lightly pulled her arm back.

"What about the cupcakes?" He laughed, knowing they were already forgotten.

"Schmidt can clean up. Now take me to bed, Nicholas."

"Now who's lacking in self control?"

"Yeah yeah, let's go. I love you, Miller"

"I love you more, Day."


End file.
